guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Swap
Some potential uses Interesting skill here...could probably move certain "unwanted" ranger spirits such as frozen soil out of the way while your team rezzes, the move it back. But that's all i can think about it so far...unless for some reason you want to switch spots with your flesh golem? 0.o >> Trace 19:45, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Mess with Rit Lord Spirit placement. Use a MM's Horrors to get a cheap shadow step into combat. :Use an MM's Fiends to get a step out. Swap with your Golem as a n/a if you come under attack. Basically it's a spammable shadow shep if you have an MM around. Or use with a Rit's Destruction as part of your combo. Escape and plant a bomb into combat. :193.61.111.50 07:14, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Since this can be used on hostile summoned creatures it may be a good way to get to an annoying spirit spammer in GvG --Wil 16:05, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::And to pull his defense spitits to your allies' attack range.193.61.111.50 08:49, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Can be used by Rt to protect some of your important spirits like Recuperation Lightblade 16:17, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Oooo... could you use it with minions? If you could you could keep stepping back and forth.--Life Infusion 21:12, 28 September 2006 (CDT) I want to use this on my Me/A IW in ab. swap with a MM's golem as soon as you get in range and destroy the MM before he has a chance to react.--Coloneh 17:05, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Id prefer it if this skill was usable on Any creature, so much fun then imo. Raisu 21:35, 11 October 2006 (CDT) I think this skill would combine quite well with Spirit Walk, just use Swap -> Spirit Walk on a nasty spirit like Wanderlust or Displacement to teleport them to a safe place where the other spirits cant touch you. --J0ttem 04:47, 22 February 2007 (CST) Here's the true fun part. Switch places with a Golem and it lands right in the middle of a stack of freshly laid traps. ;D ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:24, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Or a symbol of wtrath. :) --Coloneh RIP 16:45, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::loving that trap idea :) then the golems corpse becomes another golem and then you have a full health mega minion around your casters.., ::Soqed Hozi:: Imagine if it was working with player XD set ur trap, get a target, swap, return ^^ BANG Spirit Walk to important enemy spirit, Consume Soul to destroy it and heal any allies there, Swap with a pre-placed Destruction, then maybe Ancestors' Rage and Rupture Soul the Destruction. --Heurist 10:36, 2 March 2007 (CST) It's fun using this after you already have some spirits spread around to generate mele hate :) haven't made anyone rage quit yet...but workin on it. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 19:06, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Is there any key to target a summoned creature ? good whit duncan the black han his spirits :O Needs Buff...or LAME tag Despite talk of uses for this skill, has anyone ever seriously used this skill? Maybe making it zero recharge shadowstep would give it some use... 76.102.172.202 18:16, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :pretty much every group use this skill to defeat duncan the black in gw:en elite dungeon —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Menzies ( ) }. ::not true, all the groups I've been in just sent our tank to go die at duncan's feet, bonded our SS necro, and spammed on him from below until he died.76.173.217.181 06:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::Someone probably moved them while you weren't watching. Every group I have been in has had someone use this move to clear the area of spirits. Chocobo 05:22, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Note: "This is somewhat useful to go closer to Minion Masters, as you can take a minion further away from its master, as well as shadow step to their area." << That note is VERY VERY conditional. That note assumes the minions haven't already aggro'd something, that they are right by their minion master. And what good is it to you that the Minion is away from it's master? The heals and effects of Dark Bond are compass wide anyway... so unless the MM is kiting badly, I don't see the note too relevant.... --MagickElf666 04:38, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe a A/N with verata's aura, shadow step inside the MM's army then steal it away. Very conditional I know and probably wont be very practical with the 33% heal loss on a sin though.75.93.36.220 07:01, 3 January 2008 (UTC) bugg when you use swap on a flesh golem (didnt test other minions) it will stop moving for some time ~~ :That's minion behaviour. Minions always take a sec or two to acquire a target. And then another sec or two to start attacking once they reach the target.-- 23:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC)